


through the dark

by nochturnall



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 02:18:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5188388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochturnall/pseuds/nochturnall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Harry doesn't sleep due to his fear of dreams (oneirophobia). Louis is a pyschotherapist who just wants to help... credit: @inkedfondness (twitter)</p>
            </blockquote>





	through the dark

Introduction?

 

"Hiya, Harry. Sleep well last night?" Niall asked with his chirpy, Irish voice. Harry had just walked into the coffee shop and put on his apron to his start his shift.  
"Very funny, Niall," Niall knew about Harry's fear. It's quite convenient that he worked in a coffee shop because coffee was the only thing keeping him awake.  
"Harry, listen mate. You know you have a serious problem right?" Harry sighed. He knew Niall was right, but getting help meant sharing about his past and those horrible, horrible nightmares that ruined his life.  
"Harry, you need help. I want to help you." Niall's heart broke when he saw the scared look in Harry's eyes. Niall fixed Harry's usual cup of coffee handing it to him with a warm hug.  
Niall turned his attention to the door as he heard someone come in. It was someone he was expecting.  
"Haz, come sit down a minute, please" Niall led Harry to a small couch, a comforting hand on his back. "I know you're going to be upset with me, and I understand, but I called a friend of mine to come to the shop today. He's a therapist and he said he would love to help you." Harry let out a shaky breath, nodding slowly. He was honestly terrified, but he knew he needed help. He hadn't slept in days, and he knew he was reaching his breaking point.  
"Okay. Yeah, I'll talk to him. Thank you, Ni, really." Niall stood up, holding his hand out for Harry. Harry took his hand and walked with him, keeping his head down so no one would notice he was on the verge of breaking down.  
"Hazza, this is my friend Louis,"  
Harry looked up and choked on his breath when he saw the beautiful man in front of him.  
Louis held his hand out for Harry to shake. Harry stepped closer to shake his hand, but tripped over his own feet. Louis reached out to steady him.  
"Oops," Harry said looking down, trying to hide his blush.  
"Hi," Louis replied, blushng just as much as Harry.


End file.
